Changing Destiny
by She's a Star
Summary: Sometimes one decision can change your whole future...


Disclaimer: Nothing in The Mummy is mine...it belongs to Universal Pictures and Stephen Sommers.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my 2nd The Mummy fic, just in case you're dying to know ;) If you'd read and review, I'd really really really really...well, you get the picture. I'd really appreciate it!  
  
  
Changing Destiny  
  
By She's a Star  
  
Evelyn Carnahan sighed, exhausted, and pulled back the blankets on her bed. It had never looked more inviting.  
Today, she declared silently, Was the worst day of my life.  
To begin with, she'd overslept, a very un-Evelynish thing to do. Then, while organizing books in the library of the Egyptian Museum, she'd knocked one of the shelves over, which knocked the other shelf over, which knocked the OTHER shelf over, which continued in true domino fashion. This had practically gotten her fired for the millionth time. As if the day wasn't going awfully enough, her older brother Jonathan had then scared her half to death by hiding behind a mummy and 'bringing it back to life'.  
Jonathan is such an idiot, she thought, even though she was feeling a bit idiotic herself. It was foolish to have been scared--mummies were dead, for God's sake! They couldn't come back to life.  
Then he had bugged her about studying another useless 'artifact' he'd found on a dig in Thebes. She had been so tired and angry at the prospect of re-organizing the WHOLE library that she had just called him an idiot and told him that she didn't have the time. Now Jonathan was cross with her.  
All I want to do is sleep, she thought tiredly, Sleep and forget about this horrible day.  
Slowly, she drifted off, leaving the day's events behind her.  
  
***  
  
Fire.  
It was everywhere, surrounding her. A man held her captive, her life in his hands. Suddenly, another man burst into the room. He had light brown hair, an athletic build, and blue-green eyes that were flashing in anger. He had come to help her, she was sure of it.  
But before she could know for sure, everything went hazy and when her vision cleared, she was on top of a camel, racing across the desert. Behind her, she saw Jonathan and the man. His name was Rick O'Connell....she wasn't sure how she knew this-she just DID. Evy then looked in front of her at what she was approaching and gasped. It was Hamunaptra-THE Hamunaptra. City of the dead. She reached the city before anyone else and stared around in awe. Hamunaptra existed, and she was there! She smiled as Jonathan screamed, "Go Evy!" and continued to stare at the beautiful ruins.  
Things grew hazy once more, and she was sitting, surrounded by darkness, in front of a camp fire. Jonathan was asleep on a cot, clutching a bottle of wine and snoring softly. O'Connell sat next to her, smiling. Evy leaned over slightly and practically fell over. She realized that Jonathan hadn't been the only one who'd had too much to drink.  
She gave O'Connell a brief history of her life, which he commented on frequently in a smooth American accent. Her pulse raced whenever he spoke.  
Then she was looking at something...a book...Evy realized with a start that it was the book of the dead. She read aloud from it and suddenly, out of nowhere, millions of locusts flew through the sky, nearing them. She, O'Connell, and Jonathan ran.  
Then everything went hazy once again.  
A man lost his eyes and tongue...a mummy, a living mummy came towards her-spoke to her as she froze in fear...  
Different events flashed through her mind the whole night, which seemed extremely life-like for what she knew must be a dream. Finally, after defeating the monster, they rode off, carried by camels. O'Connell was holding her in his lap, staring into her eyes...they leaned closer...  
And then she woke up.  
  
***  
  
"Jonathan?" Evy asked the next morning as she and her brother walked towards the museum.  
"What?" Jonathan asked a bit coolly, obviously still offended by the happenings of the previous day.  
"Do you still have that artifact you found at the dig?" she questioned, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Yes," Jonathan said, "Do you now have time in your immensely busy schedule to look at the discovery of an idiot?"  
"Oh, you KNOW I'm sorry about that," Evy said, a bit exasperated, "Now may I see it, PLEASE?"  
Jonathan pulled a small, dirty gold box-like object from his coat and handed it to Evy, who examined it for a moment. She then pressed down on it, and it opened up, revealing an ancient piece of parchment. The box had now re-modeled itself into a sun-shaped object.  
"You know, Evy," Jonathan said delicately, "I didn't exactly get that on a dig."  
"Jonathan," Evy said disapprovingly, "You didn't STEAL this, did you?"  
"Steal is such a STRONG word," Jonathan said meekly, "Taking it off his hands is more like it."  
"Whose hands?" Evy asked suspiciously.  
"I don't remember his name," Jonathan said, "Some man I got it from in a pub."  
"Do you know where he is now?"  
"Prison, I think."  
"Prison!?! Honestly, Jonathan, the company you keep!"  
Jonathan grinned sheepishly, "I could take you there...but why are you so insistent on finding this man, Evy?"  
Evy didn't answer: instead, she focused on carefully unwrapping the parchment. Though it was frail and yellowed with age, it was still readable.  
"A map," Jonathan said, leaning over her shoulder.   
"Not just any map, Jonathan," Evy said excitedly, "This map...my goodness, this map shows how to get to Hamunaptra."  
"The city of the dead?"  
"No, the OTHER Hamunaptra," Evy said sarcastically, "Yes, the city of the dead!" She paused, her mind thinking back on the vaguely remembered dream she'd had the night before. It had something to do with Hamunaptra...they'd been to Hamunaptra! She, Jonathan, and...someone else. It was strange--Evy could usually remember her dreams, but this one was rapidly disappearing from her memory.  
"I say," she said, determined, "That we pay your friend a little visit."  
  
***  
  
Evy wrinkled her nose in disgust as they entered the square that was the prison. Everything was covered in filth, including the man that was making his way over towards them.  
"This is unsanitary," Evy muttered to Jonathan.  
"Oh, you're such a girly-girl," Jonathan responded teasingly, "Toughen up, Old Mum."  
"Of course you would be used to disgusting things like this," Evy retorted, earning a glare and a playful swat at her arm from Jonathan.  
The filthy man who had begun walking over finally reached them, looking as though he'd just crossed the desert rather than walked 100 feet.  
"May I help you?" he asked in an oily tone, eyeing Evy with appreciation. She glared daggers at him.  
What a pig, she thought in disgust. He fit the awful prison perfectly.  
"Yes," Jonathan said. The man reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Evy and looked at her brother. "I'm looking for a man: brown hair, greenish eyes, American accent. He was here last, I believe."  
Evy felt as though she'd had all the air knocked out of her. The description her brother had just given sounded so familiar...so much like someone she'd seen. The man....he was the man in the dream.  
The man she had fallen in love with.  
Oh, that's ludicrous, Evy, she scolded herself, It's just a coincidence!  
And yet she couldn't shake a strange feeling that she couldn't place.  
The filthy man looked blank.  
"Name was O'Conner, I think," Jonathan said.  
Evy felt as though she'd been slapped.  
"O'Connell," she whispered. She was about to meet her soulmate...  
Soul mate?! Where had that come from?  
"Oh yes, that's it," Jonathan said, oblivious to Evy, "O'Connell...is he here?"  
"Yes," the man said, "Well...he was."  
"Was?" Evy couldn't help asking, "Where is he now?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry to be the one to have to inform you of this," the man smiled nastily, not looking sorry at all, "Mr. O'Connell was hung yesterday." 


End file.
